Highschool DxN
by Zable-Z
Summary: un demonio muy conocido volverá al pasado, buscando a su antigua novia de cabello carmesí, pero se encontrara con mas de un obstáculo para recuperarla. DantexHarem IsseixHarem. CAP 4 UP.
1. 1 Prologo

Que aburrimiento, este local está más vacío que de costumbre-decía un adolecente de cabello blanco sentado en una silla mientras apoyaba sus pies en un escritorio, cerro lentamente sus ojos para dormir un poco, pero entonces se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

¿Uh? O, eres tu ¿Qué quieres Lady?-dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, la mujer que entro tenía los ojos de colores diferentes, uno rojo y uno azul, traía puesta una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, y una falda de cuadritos verde.

Desde que se te dio la juventud de nuevo te comportas más relajado-dijo molesta lady mientras se dirigía al escritorio del adolecente.

Pero aun así no te puedes olvidar de las deudas que has contraído ¿verdad?-dijo golpeando el escritorio.

Vamos Lady, sabes que algún día te pagare, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? ¿Acaso usas eso como excusa para venir a verme?-dijo desinteresado, pero la chica se sonrojo.

¿Lo haces para venir a verme?-dijo el peliblanco más interesado-

p-por supuesto que no idiota, s-solo quiero que me pagues luego-dijo muy sonrojada y se dio la vuelta, molesta.

Vaya vaya, desde que eres más joven has tenido más suerte con las mujeres-dijo una chica que bajo de un segundo piso, tenía el cabello rubio largo, pantalones de cuero ajustados y una polera negra ajustada con un escote pronunciado en forma de rayo.

¿Trish? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-dijo el peliblanco mirando a su nueva invitada.

En la mañana, intente entrar de nuevo, pero… aquí me ves, sin nada-dijo desilusionada.

¿Intento entrar a dónde?-pregunto curiosa Lady.

A mi cuarto de tesoros-dijo el adolecente

¿T-t-tesoros?-dijo Lady exaltada

Así es, Dante a acumulado una vasta cantidad de objetos que le han parecido interesantes-dijo Trish sentándose en el escritorio.

¿Qué tan valiosos?-dijo Lady un poco sorprendida.

Si vendiera uno solo de ellos podría pagarte el doble de tu deuda-dijo Dante despreocupado, el escritorio comienza a trisarse por la fuerza que comienza a aplicar lady.

¿Y entonces por qué no me has pagado?-dijo lentamente cada vez más enojada.

Porque las cosas que guardo en ese cuarto tienen una gran importancia para mí-dijo serio.

Ya veo-todo se quedó en silencio por un tiempo.

Quiero volver a la escuela-dijo de repente Dante

¿QUE?-dijeron las dos chicas.

Nunca termine la escuela, me convertí en un vago, derrote a Mundus a los 18 y desde entonces no he podido entrar a la escuela, pero ahora que soy joven estaba pensando en volver-dijo dante analizando su situación, las chicas se quedaron pensando un rato.

No es mala idea, pero ¿Qué hacías en la escuela?-pregunto Lady

Flash back

Un joven dante de solo 9 años golpeaba a un adolecente grande y musculoso, a dante le sangraba el labio y tenía una mejilla morada al igual que un ojo, pero sonreía al ver que el adolecente estaba peor.

Estas muerto crio-dijo débilmente y se le lanzo encima, embistiendo a Dante, pero este por instinto le dio un golpe en la cien, haciendo que el adolecente quedara inconsciente, dante jadeaba aun sonriendo.

Te di una oportunidad para correr ¿no?-le dijo al adolecente inconsciente mientras se limpiaba el labio, entonces dante se dirigió a unos árboles y ve a una niña con el cabello carmesí, ella fue la causante del problema, ese adolecente al parecer quería robarle sus pertenencias y dante llego justo a tiempo.

¿Estás bien?-le dijo dante a la niña, ella asintió.

¿y tú estás bien?-dijo la niña viendo la cara de Dante.

Nada que un beso no pueda arreglar-dijo dante pensando en los besos cariñosos de su madre, pero al parecer la niña se confundió, ya que se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿T-te sientes mejor?-dijo sonriendo, dante seguía sonrojado.

B-bueno todavía me duele un poco-la niña solo rio y eso hizo que dante también riera.

¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto ella.

Mi nombre es Dante, Dante Sparda-dijo sonriendo.

¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

Me llamo Rías Gremory-dijo la niña.

Es un bonito nombre-

A mí también me gusta mucho el tuyo-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano, juntos caminaron hacia la casa de Rías y luego dante se fue solo a casa donde su madre curaría sus heridas y lo regañaría por pelear, su padre lo felicitaría por vencer y su hermano tendría celos de él.

Fin Flashback

Rías gremory-dijo inconscientemente Dante.

¿Quién?-dijo Lady.

No, nadie, fue… una novia de mi infancia-dijo dante pensando, seguramente ella tendría ya novio si es que no estaba casada, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Trish ¿recuerdas a frediyng?-dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía su abrigo rojo.

¿Uh? Si el tipo de la… no, no, dante dime que no piensas-decía Trish pero fue interrumpida.

Oh si, eso pienso, ahora, ¿Dónde vive?-dijo tomando las llaves de su motocicleta al igual que algunas armas, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

¿Quién es frediyng?-dijo Lady confundida.

Una mala idea, eso es lo que es-dijo Trish molesta

Oh vamos, es el único que conocemos que tiene una máquina del tiempo, bueno… el único que me debe una.

¿Máquina del tiempo?-decía Lady atando todos los cabos sueltos, iba a decir algo pero estaba segura de que una manera o de otra Dante obtendría lo que quería.

(20 minutos después)

Dante se estacionaba frente a un edificio pequeño, estaba acompañado de sus dos amigas, abrió la puerta y comenzó a explorar el lugar, parecía una casa común y corriente, pero eso es para los humanos, entonces Dante dio un pequeño pulso de energía demoniaca y el interior del edificio se transformó, de las paredes comenzaron a salir cables y tubos de hierro que guiaban hacia una escalera, en cuanto bajaron por esa escalera lo vieron, era un anciano alto y delgado, encorvado, con unas cuantas mantas amarillas que cubrían su cuerpo, tenía la piel muy pálida y además unos ojos completamente amarillos sin parpados, además solo la mitad derecha de su cara tenia piel, la otra tenía una especie de tela metálica.

Joven Dante-dijo el anciano con una voz muy grave y ronca volteando lentamente hacia dante.

¿Qué hay Fredy?-le dijo dante sonriendo, lady solo mantenía su mano en la pistola que traía en la cintura.

Bien, ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde trozo de infierno?-dijo el anciano mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos mostrando su alrededor.

Vine por un favor-

Ya veo-

Necesito tu máquina del tiempo- el anciano se quedó en silencio un momento mientras miraba a dante.

Sabes que solo es un viaje de ida ¿verdad?-

Si, lo sé-

Está bien, sígueme-dijo Fredy y Dante lo siguió, y después de unos segundos caminando llegaron a una zona completamente diferente, todo estaba blanco y limpio, y al final del pasillo había una especie de cúpula con una puerta.

¿Esa es?-dijo Dante, el solo asintió, el peliblanco entro a la cúpula.

Hay algo que debo decirte acerca de la máquina-

¿Qué?-

Esta máquina afectara tu cerebro y será enmarcado por las experiencias fuertes dejando el conocimiento de ciertos aspectos de tu vida según los parámetros de energía demoniaca y divina que se hayan presentado en estos momentos.

Genial, ahora explícamelo a mí, no a un demonio erudito experto en el tema-dijo Dante sonriente.

Seguirás teniendo tu personalidad irritante y tosca, pero olvidaras cualquier cosa que no sea un demonio, es decir a todas las personas que hayas conocido excepto personas que hayan marcado una gran mella en tu vida, pero pese a ello seguirás teniendo el conocimiento del uso de tus armas-dijo Trish

¿Ves? Así se explica un tema-dijo Dante alabando a Trish.

Además si lo que dices es cierto recordare prácticamente todo-

No-dijo Lady

No recordaras que rejuveneciste-

Tienes razón, bueno así no me sentiré raro si me gusta una mujer de ese tiempo-dijo despreocupado

Si ya veo, respecto a armas, solo podrás llevar dos armas demoniacas, o al irte podrías abrir una puerta al infierno, las armas de fuego no cuentan-Dijo Fredy al ver la cara de Dante.

Elijo a rebellion-dijo sacando la gran espada que era más o menos de su tamaño

Y elijo a… Yamato-dijo Dante y saco una katana envainada bastante grande también.

Las armas de tu padre, sabia elección-dijo Fredy.

Gracias, oye tengo una duda-dijo Dante acomodando sus armas.

¿Cuál?-

¿Me puedes transportar a un lugar fijo cuando vuelva al pasado?-

Si ¿Dónde?-dijo Fredy mientras se acercaba a un tablero que quedaba a un lado de la máquina.

Cerca de la academia Kuoh, muy lejos de aquí-dijo Dante.

La conozco, bien, adiós dante, tal vez algún día nos veamos-

Nos vemos-le dijo a Lady y a Trish

Adiós Dante-dijo despidiéndose la chica de cabello rubio.

Cuídate y no contraigas más deudas-dijo Lady un poco triste.

Descuida-dijo Dante, entonces Fredy presiono unos cuantos botones y se escuchó el ruido de la maquina cargándose.

Por cierto, todo lo que hiciste en esta vida, no pasara en el lugar al que vayas-dijo Fredy

¿Eso significa que no tendré que derrotar otra vez a mundus y a los demás?-dijo Dante

Así es-

Lástima, me habría encantado enseñarle mi poder-dijo dante un poco decepcionado, entonces la maquina termino de cargarse y la cúpula comenzó a brillar.

Adiós chicas, nos vemos-dijo Dante y en un último destello, se evaporo-

(Con Dante)

Dante seguía en el mismo lugar al momento del destello, pero entonces, el techo comenzó a destruirse y dante se elevó por los cielos, mientras viajaba a gran velocidad hacia su destino, había una imagen de un reloj que abarcaba todo el cielo que iba cuenta atrás, mientras su velocidad aumentaba cada vez más, dante no pudo evitar dar un grito de emoción, hasta que el reloj comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de la cuenta atrás y dante comenzó a caer, pudo ver la academia kuoh, cayo limpiamente y se deslizo medio metro levantando un poco de polvo.

Vaya aquí no ha cambiado nada- decía desde fuera de la academia.

Mejor me voy a inscribir-dijo y se dirigió a la academia, luego vino el periodo de inscripción en lo cual se demoró todo el día, así que ese día no pudo ver a su antigua novia.

Ahhhh que mala suerte, los trámites siguen siendo muy aburridos-dijo caminando por la ciudad, ya era de noche y dante buscaba algo que hacer, al final se quedó sentado en la fuente de un parque.

Bunas noches-dijo una voz a espaldas de Dante, este volteo y vio a un hombre con una gabardina y un sombrero negros, además del hecho de estar volando y tener unas alas de ángel negras en la espalda un ángel caído.

Buenas-le respondió Dante, el ángel caído se impresiono por la actitud de su supuesta víctima.

Vengo a matarte niño-dijo de repente el tipo de negro, poniéndose a unos metros de distancia lejos de dante.

Buena suerte con eso-le sonrió levantándose y el tipo de negro comenzó a cargar su mano con una energía blanca, hasta que de ella surgió una lanza de luz.

¿Algunas últimas palabras?-dijo el ángel caído con arrogancia.

Si, espero que dures más de dos segundos-dijo y saco su espada rebelión.

No me decepciones ángel caído-acto seguido el ángel lanzo la lanza directamente hacia Dante, pero este corto la lanza con rebellion y siguió a su corte hasta llegar al ángel caído, le clavo la espada en el pecho, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

Un segundo y medio, me decepcionas-dijo y guardo su espada mientras el ángel caído se desvanecía, sin poder creerlo todavía, Dante solo le sonrió, pero no pudo notar que a lo lejos un chico de cabello rubio observaba impresionado.

No es posible-decía y luego se movió a gran velocidad para no ser detectado, ya que no sabía si era un amigo o enemigo.

Supongo que mañana tendré que ver a mi musa-dijo dante guardando su espada, luego se encamino hacia los árboles del parque donde decidió pasar la noche, mañana en la mañana le entregarían su uniforme ya no quedaba nada más que arreglar, salvo el hecho de que no sabía cómo había llegado a la academia, solo sabía que había aterrizado hay y que tenía ganas de ver de nuevo a Rías, pero ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Continuara…

Looooooooooooooool dejen reviews plis.


	2. 2 El re-reencuentro

Ningún personaje de la franquicia devil may cry o la franquicia en si me pertenecen, al igual que los derechos de Highschool DxD, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen

(la historia se ambienta después de que issei salvara a rias de casarse)

Dante estaba durmiendo en la copa de un árbol, calmado como nunca, durmiendo como siempre, entonces los rayos de sol le dieron en los ojos a través de las hojas despertándolo.

(Gran bostezo) ahhhhhhh-dijo mientras se estiraba a sus anchas, luego bajo del árbol de un solo salto y se dirigió de vuelta al instituto para recoger su uniforme.

(En el instituto)

Había una mujer alta y rubia, muy bonita, estaba entregándole su uniforme a Dante, estaban en el almacén de la escuela. (el uniforme es como el de Issei).

Gracias, señorita…-dijo Dante esperando su nombre.

Riko-dijo esta sonriendo, entonces Dante dejo el uniforme encima de unas colchonetas y comenzó a desvestirse.

¿q-que haces?-dijo la sensei

¿Uh? O, lo siento sensei-dijo Dante, pero se siguió desvistiendo.

No me detendré, no soy alguien pudoroso mejor váyase antes de caer en tentación-dijo sonriendo y la profesora Riko salió rápidamente del almacén, roja como un tomate, echando vapor por las orejas, murmurando algo como "no no no no, es un estudiante", en cuanto a Dante, salió con su uniforme escolar, se terminó de abrochar el ultimo botón y escucho un tintineo, perteneciente al collar que le regalo su madre, Dante solo lo miro y sonrió, un tiempo atrás Dante había aprendido a hacer aparecer y desaparecer sus armas de la nada, lo cual considero una habilidad muy útil, considerando que llamaría un poco la atención si andaba por los pasillos con dos pistolas, una espada de su tamaño y una katana aterradora.

No está mal, pero la chaqueta debería ser más larga- dijo viendo su chaqueta, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia su salón.

Flashback

Bueno, señor Dante, gracias por llenar la solicitud y respecto a la cuota de inscripción, al parecer su madre ya la había pagado hace tiempo, su uniforme será entregado mañana por la mañana y este papel contiene toda la información que necesita-aquel papel tenia escrito su salón y sus horarios.

Fin de Flashback

Lamentablemente Dante no tenía ningún cuaderno o libro, así que debería memorizar toda la clase o dormir sin que nadie lo notara, sonó el timbre de que las clases comenzaban y Dante corrió hacia su salón, cuando llego vio al director, el cual le dijo que esperara fuera, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar, la mayoría de las mujeres se le quedaban viendo, y sonreían, por ultimo pasaron tres chicos, uno calvo, otro con lentes, y el otro…

Demonio-dijo dante de una manera que solo el chico de cabello castaño pudiera escuchar, el cual abrió mucho los ojos y entro lentamente al salón, al final el director entro junto con Dante y este se encontró de repente frente a muchas miradas, también vio a Riko-sensei y le sonrió, ella solo se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

Bueno, chicos, quiero avisarles que un estudiante nuevo ha venido a esta prodigiosa escuela y espero que lo traten bien, por favor preséntate joven-dijo el director a Dante.

Buenas, mi nombre es Dante Sparda, tengo… 16 años, vine a esta escuela buscando conocimiento, y espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien-dijo inclinándose en la última parte.

HAI-dijeron todas las chicas del salón, lo cual espanto a Dante un poco.

A ver, veamos, solo veo un asiento vacío, Dante puedes sentarte al lado del señor Hyodo-dijo el director apuntando al chico de cabello castaño, dante solo asintió y se dirigió a su asiento, mientras lo hacía, escuchaba murmullos de las chicas diciendo cosas como "espero que Issei no lo infecte" o "pobre, tan lindo y sentado al lado de semejante bestia" incluso escucho algunos "dios por favor no dejes que se infecte", Dante solo se sentó calmadamente mirando hacia el frente, en ningún momento vio a Issei, pero este lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y así paso por unos minutos hasta que…

¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Dante mirando al castaño con sus ojos fríos y claros, el chico no respondió y miro rápidamente hacia el frente, la clase que tocaba, era historia, por suerte para Dante, la profesora había traído un proyector y mostraba algunas fotos sobre demonios y cosas de esa clase, todos estaban muy interesados, salvo dante que se encontraba durmiendo sigilosamente, y despertó a la mitad de la clase, justo cuando la sensei le pregunto…

Señor Sparda, ¿me podría decir en qué consistía la leyenda del caballero negro?-Dante se quedó callado por un momento, un poco consternado porque lo llamaron Sparda.

¿Puso atención verdad?-dijo un poco molesta la sensei.

Si, lo siento, la leyenda del caballero negro cuenta como uno de los reyes demonio conocido como Mundus fue traicionado por su mano derecha, un demonio de alto rango que cerró la puerta del infierno que Mundus creo para invadir el mundo del hombre, el caballero negro sello la puerta para siempre salvando a la humanidad-explico Dante muy serio.

e-excelente, ¿estudio?-pregunto impresionada la sensei del conocimiento del chico.

Digamos que… es un cuento familiar-dijo Dante sonriendo, el resto de la clase pasó con normalidad, entonces sonó el timbre de la hora de descanso y un chico de cabello rubio vino a buscar a Issei, chico el cual atraía la mirada de muchas chicas por no decir todas.

Issei, Bucho nos mandó a llamar-dijo Yuto sin fijarse en Dante, la cara de Issei se ilumino y se levantó de inmediato siguiendo al rubio.

Adiós demonio-dijo de repente Dante, alertando a los dos chicos, entonces Yuto lo reconoció.

T-tú-dijo impresionado, hubo un silencio leve, silencio que transcurría mientras dante miraba a los ojos a Yuto

¿Nos puedes acompañar?-dijo sorpresivamente el rubio, Dante no tenía nada más que hacer así que…

Claro-dijo y los siguió, mientras caminaban, atraían la mirada de muchas chicas, cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos y llegaron a una sala que tenía un letrero que decía, "taller de investigación de lo oculto".

¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-dijo Dante arqueando una ceja, Issei y Yuto no escucharon, en cuanto entraron, Dante sintió una presencia demoniaca, era una sala bastante peculiar, había una niña de cabello corto y claro comiendo una especia de dulce sentada en un sillón, también una chica de cabello rubio con ojos verdes muy bonita, y en un rincón una chica de cuerpo muy bien formado, de atributos grandes, cabello azul y con una sonrisa en su cara mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, Dante entro a la sala, en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, el chico rubio saco una espada de la nada apuntando a Dante, estaban separados por un metro de distancia.

¿Quién eres?-dijo enojado, enseguida la chica que comía un dulce y la mujer que sonreía se pusieron en guardia junto con el de cabello castaño, la chica rubia solo se ocultó detrás de Issei.

Soy Dante-dijo este despreocupado.

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Yuto.

Tú me trajiste-dijo Dante arqueando una ceja, el rubio solo se acercó más, estaba más molesto.

¡Te hablo de la academia!-dijo casi gritando.

Fufufufu, calma Yuto-dijo Akeno, Dante la miro de reojo.

Gracias linda, además vine a esta escuela buscando a alguien-

¿Quién?-dijo esta vez el de cabello castaño convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en una especie de armadura roja que tenía una gema verde en la mano, Dante sintió como se desprendía la energía demoniaca de este.

No te incumbe a quien busque-dijo Dante, todos comenzaron a desprender gran cantidad de energía demoniaca, dante noto esto de inmediato.

Está bien, calmémonos un minuto, este es el único uniforme que tengo y no quiero arruinarlo, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y discutimos esto?-dijo dante levantando levemente sus manos haciendo una señal para que se calmaran.

No estás en posición para pedir nada-dijo confiado Issei.

¿Tú crees?-dijo dante comenzando a molestarse, si hay algo que odia es que lo subestimen.

Sí, porque nosotros somos cuatro y tú eres uno-dijo avanzando un paso, posicionándose a un lado de Yuto, entonces en un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz, Dante saco su espada, Rebellion y la puso en el cuello de Issei, también saco a su katana Yamato y la puso en el cuello de Yuto, ambos se quedaron inmóviles impresionados por la velocidad, Akeno y Koneko solo se alertaron más.

¿Decías?-dijo Dante mirando al asustado Issei, entonces se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, luego una voz molesta.

Suelta tus armas y aléjate de ellos-dijo la voz femenina, desprendiendo una cantidad de energía demoniaca enorme, Dante no quería causar un desastre en la academia con una pelea, así que desapareció sus armas.

Ahora voltéate-dijo y Dante se volteó, lo que vio lo dejo impactado, era una chica alta, de piel clara y lisa, cabello largo carmesí, cuerpo bien dotado, estaba notablemente enojada y con una bola de energía destructiva lista para ser lanzada, pero eso no fue lo que impacto a dante.

¿R-Rías?-dijo aun impresionado.

¿Quién eres?-

Rías soy yo, Dante-eso hizo que la chica bajara levemente sus manos, pero las volvió a poner firmes de inmediato.

No puede ser, dante no tenía el cabello blanco, ahora prepárate para morir-dijo cargando cada vez más el proyectil.

¿Morir?, nada que un beso no pueda arreglar-dijo Dante sonriendo, eso hizo que la energía del proyectil bajara drásticamente, el peliblanco comenzó a acercarse a Rías.

Cuando tenía nueve años, te salve de un adolecente que quería robarte, luche contra él y lo vencí, me viste la cara dañada, y me preguntaste si estaba bien, yo te dije "nada que un beso no pueda arreglar", refiriéndome a los besos de mi madre, pero tú te confundiste y me besaste la mejilla-dijo dante a pocos centímetros de Rías, todos seguían en guardia, pero Issei se estaba poniendo furioso porque el chico se acercaba demasiado a Rías.

¿Dante?-dijo Rías confundida, el solo asintió, entonces Rías lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la boca, todos quedaron, con boca abierta, excepto Issei que estaba a punto de liberar su balance breaker para patearle el trasero a dante.

(20 minutos después)

Rías estaba sentada en su sillón sonrojada, Issei seguía con un humor de mil demonios, Koneko estaba mirando a Dante curiosa al igual que Yuto, Asia seguía escondida detrás de Issei y Akeno le servía te a Rías con una sonrisa habitual, todos excepto Rías y Akeno, la cual estaba levantada, estaban sentados de rodillas al estilo oriental.

Bueno, hace tiempo me hiciste una promesa, ¿la cumplirás?-dijo de repente Rías.

Por supuesto que me acuerdo pero ¿quieres que lo hagamos aquí? ¿Frente a todos?-todos se sorprendieron por esa respuesta.

Puede que sea un poco incómodo con ellos aquí, pero son mis siervos y debo confiar en ellos-todos seguían impresionándose cada vez más, imaginando que harían todo tipo de cosas ecchi.

Está bien- dijo dante levantándose acercándose a Rías, pero para sorpresa de todos, solo se sentó al lado de su sillón.

Ahora me responderás sobre todo lo que te pregunte-dijo Rías en tono autoritario

¿Qué?-exclamaron todos excepto Asia

Hace tiempo hicimos la promesa de que yo le diría todo sobre mi pasado la siguiente vez que la viera, ¿Qué se imaginaron?-dijo dante sonriendo.

n-nada- dijeron todos salvo Asia que no entendió.

Bueno, comencemos con lo básico ¿Cómo se llama tu padre y que era?-dijo Rías.

Mi padre se llamaba Sparda, y era un demonio de alto rango-dijo Dante mostrando un leve atisbo de orgullo.

Ya veo, ¿tienes hermanos?-dijo Rías.

Ya no, mi hermano está muerto-dijo Dante frotándose el segundo collar que tenía en su pecho, el cual tenía una gema azul.

¿Quién te dio ese collar?-pregunto la de cabello carmesí.

El rojo, mi madre, el azul, me lo dio mi hermano antes de morir-dijo Dante viendo el collar de su hermano algo triste.

Siento haber preguntado-dijo Rías apenada.

¿Quién era tu madre?-pregunto esta vez Koneko, pero luego vio a Rías la cual le dio una mirada de "no debiste haber preguntado", Dante se quedó en silencio un momento, todos comprendieron que era un tema delicado.

Lo siento, si no quieres, no respondes-dijo Koneko inclinándose en señal de disculpa.

No importa, ya es momento de decirlo, mi madre se llamaba Eva y era una ángel-todos se quedaron helados con esa respuesta.

U-un momento, si tu madre se llamaba Eva, eso quiere decir que tu padre Sparda, él era…-dijo Rías esperando a que dante terminara.

Así es, yo soy hijo del caballero negro Sparda, soy un nefilim-dijo serio mientras dejaba salir un poco de su aura demoníaca y su aura sagrada.

Me inspire mucho al escribir esta historia, el próximo capítulo ya está formulado en mi mente :3


	3. 3 piezas provisionales

Devil may cry no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes.

Highschool DxD no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personales.

En el cap anterior.

¿Quién era tu madre?-pregunto esta vez Koneko, pero luego vio a Rías la cual le dio una mirada de "no debiste haber preguntado", Dante se quedó en silencio un momento, todos comprendieron que era un tema delicado.

Lo siento, si no quieres, no respondes-dijo Koneko inclinándose en señal de disculpa.

No importa, ya es momento de decirlo, mi madre se llamaba Eva y era una ángel-todos se quedaron helados con esa respuesta.

U-un momento, si tu madre se llamaba Eva, eso quiere decir que tu padre Sparda, él era…-dijo Rías esperando a que dante terminara.

Así es, yo soy hijo del caballero negro Sparda, soy un nefilim-dijo serio mientras dejaba salir un poco de su aura demoniaca y su aura sagrada.

…

Cap 3 Piezas provisionales.

Todos estaban impresionados viendo a Dante y su energía sagrado-demoniaca.

D-Dante, tú nunca me dijiste-decía Rías pero Dante interrumpió.

Ahora lo dije y eso cuenta, además, quiero pedirte algo, Rías-dice Dante inclinándose al tiempo que saca a Rebellion y a Yamato, las toma por el filo, ofreciéndole el mango a Rías.

Por favor conviértete en mi maestra, conviérteme en tu peón-dijo inclinándose, Rías se sonrojo.

D-Dante yo- pero entonces Issei interrumpió.

Pero Bucho ya gasto sus ocho peones en mí, no puede adquirir otro peón ¿cierto?-dijo el castaño fingiendo tristeza, ocultando su felicidad.

Issei tiene razón Dante, no puedo tener más peones-dijo rechazando las armas.

Lo sé-dijo sorpresivamente dante.

Después de que me contaste sobre los "torneos" de los cuales eras fan cuando éramos niños, me explicaste las piezas, sus habilidades y demás, pero yo también investigue, desde pequeño quería ser tu peón, y tenía miedo de llegar tarde, así que investigue más, y encontré algo llamado "piezas provisionales"-

¿Piezas provisionales? ¿Qué son?-dijo Yuto.

Para explicarlo de manera simple, cuando tu juegas ajedrez, siempre sobran piezas de cada color, ya sean peones o reinas, las cuales se ocupan para cambios dentro del juego, un pieza provisional es una de las piezas que sobran, cada una de las 72 familias de demonios tiene diferentes piezas provisionales y muy pocos saben al respecto, las piezas provisionales de la familia Gremory son tres peones y una reina-dijo Dante aun inclinado ofreciéndole las espadas a Rías.

Pero hay un inconveniente respecto a las piezas provisionales… y ese es-Dante mira fijamente a Rías.

El maestro debe matar personalmente a la pieza provisional que desee, después de matarlo debe esperar dos segundos y decir el nombre del ciervo junto con la pieza que le asignaras-todos se impactan y quedan horrorizados.

D-Dante ¡yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo matarte!-dijo Rías terminantemente.

Rías, la razón de que viniera a esta academia, es que estaba buscándote, no sé cómo llegue aquí, pero llegue, tengo la intención de protegerte y si para eso debo sostener tus brazos y hacer que me mates, lo hare-Rias se iba a negar, pero se quedó callada unos segundos y luego tomo las espadas.

Aquí vamos-dijo Rias.

Por cierto si te atrasas de los dos segundos, o te pasas, moriré sin remedio alguno, así que no hay presión-dijo Dante sonriendo mientras se desabrochaba la camiseta mostrando su pecho y miro al piso, esperando, Rias doblo sus codos y sus hombros hacia atrás, y luego.

¡SHIRN!-Rias clavo las espadas en el pecho de Dante.

1…

2…

Dante Sparda serás mi peón-dijo Rias y soltó las espadas, no pasaba nada.

… no, no puede ser-dijo Rias comenzando a llorar.

Tssssss-se escuchó el sonido del vapor saliendo de las espadas clavadas en Dante, y luego estas se desvanecieron.

¡Evil piece! ¡Provitional piece!-se escuchó una voz en el aire y aparecieron tres piezas en el aire, tres peones, pero no eran rojos, eran morados, estaban flotando encima de Dante y luego se introdujeron en su cuerpo, las heridas de Dante cerraron rápidamente y el peliblanco se levantó, todavía seguía mirando hacia abajo, todos esperaban que dijera algo, entonces Dante estiro los brazos hacia los lados y-

PAK-sonó muy fuertemente cuando Dante choco el puño de su mano derecha con la palma de su mano izquierda, levanto su cabeza y miro directamente a Rias.

Gracias Rias o debería decir Bucho- dijo dante sonriendo mientras un ala de demonio y una de ángel surgieron de su espalda, Rias abrazo a Dante fuertemente.

Me asustaste mucho-dijo casi llorando.

Lo lamento-dijo abrazando también a Rias, Issei estaba un poco deprimido.

TAN TIN TAN TON TAN TEN TIN TON-sonó la campana de la escuela.

Bueno debo irme-dijo Rias separándose lentamente de Dante, se vuelve a acercar para darle un beso en los labios pero.

Alto-eso lo dice Dante, no Issei, Rias se extraña.

Cuando llegue, note que ya tienes otro pretendiente que también te ama mucho-dijo Dante mirando a Issei el cual reacciono.

Si quiero ser tu novio, debo ser mejor que cualquiera de tus pretendientes-dijo Dante sonriendo orgulloso, Issei sonrió.

Así que este será nuestro beso de despedida-dice Dante abrazando a Rias y le da un beso en los labios, la sonrisa de Issei es reemplazada por una mueca de desprecio.

Bueno yo me tengo que ir, adiós Dante-dijo Rias sonrojada mientras salía por la puerta, lo mismo con Yuto y Koneko, solo quedo Akeno, Issei y Dante, Asia también se había ido

¿No vienes Issei?-dijo Dante mientras se acercaba a la puerta, Issei seguía enojado.

Fufufu, Issei-san no puede ir, debo sacar la energía de dragon de su brazo-Issei por alguna razón se sonrojo.

Ok yo me voy-dijo Dante y salió corriendo a clases, mientras corría se topó con dos chicas una de 3er grado de cabello castaño y una de 2do año de cabello azul corto, en cuanto vieron a dante la chica de segundo lo llamo.

Sparda-san-Dante volteo a ver a las chicas que lo llamaron.

¿Sí?-

Quería preguntarte si… si…-y de repente se desmaya y cae hacia atrás con espirales en los ojos, totalmente roja y con vapor saliéndole de las orejas, al igual que la chica de 3ro, Dante las miro bien, y luego se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la camiseta desabrochada.

¿Nunca habían visto a un chico sin camisa?-dijo calmado mientras se abrochaba rápidamente.

Gloria-san, Laura-san-de repente se escuchó a lo lejos y vinieron un montón de chicas, Dante solo siguió corriendo hacia su salón, entonces una chica tomo a la de cabello azul corto, la tenía levemente levantada.

Laura, Laura reacciona por favor, no quiero que mi primer beso sea con tigo-dijo la chica pensando en la respiración boca a boca.

Sparda-san, sin camiseta-fue lo único que Laura dijo y la chica que la sostenía la soltó.

¿Dónde?-

y-ya se fue-dijo Laura todavía conmocionada, luego el grupo de chicas maldijo su suerte y se fueron, dejando a Laura y gloria en el suelo, aunque no les importaba demasiado.

(En clases)

Después de que la profesora presento las materias, Issei llego con un leve retraso, solo paso rápidamente y se sentó, luego llego Laura, manchada con la tierra del patio y paso torpemente caminando, luego se sentó en su lugar mientras sonreía, la clase transcurrió tranquilamente, el profesor le dijo algunas preguntas a diferentes alumnos, algunas a Dante, las cuales respondió todas bien, la asignatura que tocaba en este momento era física, aunque no lo pareciera Dante era un experto, ya que alrededor de todas sus aventuras, debía calcular la velocidad y peso de un golpe de manera precisa.

TAN TIN TAN TON… TAN TEN TIN TON-Dante solo espero a Yuto el cual llego un momento después, luego junto con Issei fueron a la sala de Bucho a ver cuál fue el mandado, en cuanto llegaron vieron a Rias sentada en el sofá habitual, pero había otra persona en otro sofá, su cabello obscuro y sus lentes le daban un aire de ser una persona sumamente estricta, además tenía un ambiente frio a su alrededor, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y era bastante hermosa, había un chico a su lado de cabello amarillo y levemente largo, en cuanto llegamos Rias los presento.

O Issei y Dante ya llegaron, Dante tu eres nuevo, te presento a Shitori Souna, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- dijo Rias, Dante estiro su mano hacia ella, Souna miro un poco extrañada pero le dio su mano, y dante la beso (la mano).

Un gusto-dijo Dante y soltó su mano, Sona actuó un poco impresionada, al igual que todos los demás, pero él seguía de manera despreocupada, el chico rubio que había a su lado se veía enojado.

¿Los integrantes del consejos estudiantil son demonios también?-dijo de repente Issei extrañados, eso desvió la atención y disipo la tensión del ambiente.

¿Así que Hyodo no sabe de nosotros?-dijo con un leve tono de desdén el chico al lado de Souna.

No puedes culparlo él es un demonio reencarnado relativamente nuevo Saji-dijo Souna sin mirar al chico, Issei no podía entenderlo, eso significaba que había más demonios en la escuela de los que él creía.

El verdadero nombre de la presidenta del consejo es Sona Sitri, siguiente heredera del clan Sitri uno de los 72 pilares que sobrevivieron después de la gran guerra, el clan Gremory controla la escuela, pero solo de noche, durante el día, es controlada por los miembros del consejo estudiantil-decía calmadamente Rias.

Así es, mientras ustedes viven cómodamente nosotros trabajamos durante el día, por cierto mi nombre es Saji Genshirou, de 2do año y el "peón" de la presidenta-dijo orgullosamente

Oh, ambos vamos en el mismo curso y somos peones, al igual que Dante-dijo Issei entusiasmado, pensando que podrían llevarse bien, ya se le había pasado el enojo del asunto del beso de Dante con Rias, comprendió que si quería ser el novio de Rias debía ser mejor que Dante.

Por favor no, no me compares con un pervertido como tú y un demonio novato que seguramente ni siquiera sabe pelear, lastimas mi orgullo-dijo Saji con una mano en la cara sonriendo con arrogancia, Souna miraba a Dante con una cara extraña como curiosidad combinada con impresión.

¿Qué dijiste?-dijeron Dante e Issei al unísono.

¿Qué quieren pelear?, puede que sea nuevo, pero quiero que sepan que tengo cuatro peones en mi interior así que no puedo perder-dijo Saji confiado, Issei estaba a punto de darle un combo en la cara, Dante estaba a punto de pegarle un tiro.

Saji, detente, cuando pasaste a convertirte en mi siervo, accediste a representarme, tu comportamiento me avergüenza, la razón por la que vinimos aquí fue para presentar a nuestros nuevos sirvientes Rias y yo, además (mira a Issei), tengo entendido que Hyodo tiene ocho peones en su interior y el derroto al tercer hijo de Phenex es imposible para ti vencerlo en este momento.

¿Qué? ¿El derroto al Riser Phenex? Pensé que había sido Kiba o Himejima-sempai-dijo Saji impresionado.

Pero si Hyodo tiene los ocho peones en su interior, ¿Cómo es que Sparda es tu sirviente?-dijo Sona a Rias.

Bueno, creo que Dante puede explicar eso mejor que yo-dijo Rias mirando a dante.

En primera, no me gusta que me digan Sparda, prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre Dante, segundo, la razón por la cual puedo ser el peón de Bucho es que investigue un poco sobre las "evil pieces" y…- y así Dante explico cómo descubrió las piezas provisionales.

Ya veo, eso es interesante, por cierto no sé qué clase de demonio eres Spa… Dante-dijo Kaichou recordando el comentario de Dante.

(Nota para los que no sepan, Kaichou es presidenta, Buchou es jefa)

¿Es necesario que lo sepa?-dijo Dante.

Para el consejo estudiantil es necesario tener información sobre los estudiantes-.

Bueno, soy un nefilim, un hibrido de ángel y demonio-los miembros del consejo estudiantil se impresionaron lo mismo que los del club de investigación de lo oculto.

Es increíble-dijo Sona, Saji escucho esto e hizo un intento catastrófico por opacar a Dante.

Aun así puedo vencerlo solo tiene tres peones, lo único especial que tiene es que fue un error entre un demonio y un ángel-dijo Saji contraatacando con arrogancia, pero fue interrumpido, por Rebellion y Yamato, cada uno a los costados de su garganta, formando una "tijera" en el cuello de Saji, el peón de Kaichou iba intentar contra atacar, pero Dante comenzó a desprender energía demoniaca y sagrada por montones, haciendo que todos sintieran su presencia, en su estancia en la academia era la primera vez que Dante se enojaba tanto, sus manos temblaban mucho, el calor ascendía muy rápido, los demás miembros del club y los del consejo podían sentir el poder de Dante haciendo presión, incluso costaba un poco respirar.

¡Dante detente!-dijo Rias terminantemente, Dante retiro sus espadas hacia atrás, haciendo dos pequeños cortes en el cuello de Saji, un rasguño comparado con lo que podría haber echo.

Primero, odio que me subestimen y segundo a nadie le gusta que insulten a su familia-dijo Dante y se fue de la sala, aun enojado.

…

Supongo que es un poco tarde para decir que se lleven bien-dijo Rias decepcionada.

Saji, te esperan 1000 azotes cuando volvamos-dijo Sona enojada, todos suspiraban sintiendo un poco de pena por Saji, pero Issei no presto atención como para reírse o suspirar, estaba pensando en Dante, esa reacción fue extrema ¿Qué está escondiendo?, luego sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases, los recreos eran bastante largos, aun así Dante no asistió en el resto de las clases Issei le dijo a la sensei que dante se sentía enfermo y se fue a casa

(Camino a casa)

Dante no asistió en el resto de las clases, me pregunto dónde estará-dijo Issei distraído.

Pero pensé que no te agradaba Dante Issei-dijo Asia.

Eso era antes, pero él me hizo entender que debo ser el peón más fuerte del mundo para poder tener a Bucho-parece que ese comentario molesto a Asia, la cual se enojó y se fue más adelante.

Issei, eres un tonto-dijo adelantándose.

¿Uh? Asia, e-espera no te vayas tan lejos-dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar a Asia.

(Copa de un árbol)

Dante estaba ocupado mirando la luna mientras suspiraba.

No puedo reaccionar así nunca más- dijo cerrando sus ojos listos para dormir.

…

Dante estaba en un prado, sentado en una silla junto a su hermano, ambos reían mientras veían a sus padres bailar al ritmo de una canción de la radio, dante solo reía junto a su hermano gemelo, luego sus padres se acercaron ellos y les tomaron las manos a Dante y a Vergil y los cuatro comenzaron a bailar mientras hacían una ronda bailando al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

**Lindo sueño-**se escuchó una voz a la espalda de dante y de repente todo se esfumo en un destello que cegó a dante por unos segundos, cuando pudo ver se encontró parado al borde de un acantilado, en el fondo del acantilado solo había lava y fuego, lo que hacía un contraste aterrador con la bestia gigante que estaba cara a cara con Dante, era completamente negro y con unos ojos rojos brillantes.

**Hola nefilim-**

¿Quién eres?-

**Soy la bestia de tu interior, chico, soy Darkus, el dragon de la eternidad**

Continuara…


	4. 4 torneo interescolar parte 1

(Camino a la academia)

Dante corría hacia la academia, aún faltaban dos horas para entrar a clases, pero quería llegar antes para bañarse en las duchas de los camerinos, en cuanto llego se encontró con Riko-sensei, la cual tenía una katana de madera en la mano derecha, y traía puesto un uniforme de kendo, estaba entrando a los camerinos para mujeres

Buenos días sensei-dijo sonriendo Dante.

B-buenos días Sparda-dijo mientras tenía su mano en la puerta, dante iba a entrar al camerino de hombres pero…

Em, Sparda, la cañería del camerino de hombres se averió, no puedes ducharte-dijo un poco sonrojada la sensei.

Oh gracias, bueno supongo que tendré que esperar a que usted salga del camerino-dijo Dante sonriendo.

¿No entraras a espiarme verdad?-dijo ella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

¿Quiere que la espié sensei?-dijo Dante mientras se acercó a la sensei quedando a centímetros de distancia.

p-por supuesto que no, s-solo quería cerciorarme de que tienes control-dijo ella roja como un tomate y molesta.

Espero tener control, porque al ser usted, no me conformaría solo con mirar-dijo separándose de la sensei mientras esta se puso más roja, si es que eso era posible.

Pero bueno, ya apresúrese que me quiero duchar pronto-dijo dante apresurando a la sensei.

O, s-sí, lo siento-dijo y entro al camerino, dante espero unos minutos viendo el amanecer y algunos pájaros que eventualmente pasaban, hasta que Riko salió.

Ahhhh, que refrescante ducha- suspiro la sensei, tenía su uniforme de profesora puesto y todavía tenía el cabello un poco mojado, se veía mucho más relajada.

Sparda ya puedes pasar-dijo Riko.

Sensei, no me gusta que me digan Sparda, le agradecería que me llamara Dante-dijo Dante mientras entraba al camerino y la sensei miro un poco sorprendida por la sugerencia.

¿No entraras con toalla?-dijo la sensei.

No la necesito, además ¿no me espiara verdad?-dijo dante cerrando la puerta detrás de si bromeando, la sensei solo espero afuera del camerino, por si llegaba alguna chica, y tuvo razón al rato llegaron un grupo de chicas que llegaban de trotar.

¡Hola sensei!- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ya termino su práctica de kendo?-dijo una de ellas, todas eran de 2do y llevaban bloomers y una polera blanca.

Buenos días chicas, si ya termine, pero ahora espero a alguien-dijo la sensei.

¿Y por qué no espera adentro?... ¿espera a un chico?-dijo emocionándose la chica.

S-si-dijo tímidamente Riko mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Es su novio? Y si es su novio ¿Por qué no está adentro con él?-Riko se veía agobiada por las preguntas, un poco asombrada por las cosas que sugerían.

n-no es mi novio, solo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nadie entre por accidente y vea a Dante…-

¿S-SPARDA-SAN ESTA ADENTRO?-dijeron de repente todas al unísono emocionadas, pero de repente se calmaron.

¿Desde cuándo que lo llama por su nombre sensei?-dijo una de las chicas y todas se terminaron de calmar, esperando una respuesta.

Emmm, yo, es que él me dijo que no le gusta que lo llamen por su apellido-dijo con una vos que se debilitaba cada vez más, entonces la puerta detrás de Riko se abrió y salió Dante, su cabello seguía algo mojado y tenía los primeros tres botones de su camiseta desabrochados.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-dijeron las chicas asustando a Dante un poco.

¿No van a entrar? Veo que acaban de llagar de trotar-eso hiso sentir a las chicas esa desagradable sensación de suciedad que tienes cuando alguien que te interesa está cerca.

"n-no podemos estar en este estado para dante-san", decían algunas "yo me baño primero" decían otras, al final todas entraron y solo quedaron un Dante que se estaba riendo y una sensei sonrojada.

Bueno sensei, me retiro, nos vemos-dijo dante dándose la vuelta.

Dante, espera-dijo la sensei seria

¿Por qué no viniste el resto de la clase ayer?-este comentario tomo por sorpresa a dante.

Tuve un asunto familiar, personal, no pude quedarme más tiempo-dijo Dante sin mirar a la sensei.

¿Volverá a ocurrir?-

No lo sé, pero me alegra que me extrañe sensei-dijo dante y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación del "taller de investigación de lo oculto", en cuanto llego, era el mismo escenario de siempre, Akeno sonriente en un rincón y Koneko en una silla comiendo un dulce.

Buenos días-dijo Dante y vio las golosinas de Koneko, entonces le sonó el estómago, Koneko vio esto y saco las golosinas de la vista de Dante, guardándolas con recelo.

Egoísta-dijo Dante y se dejó caer al piso, literalmente, se tiro al piso, si se analizara bien su estadía aquí, notarían que no ha comido en dos días.

Demonios, demonios… demonios-dijo Dante en el suelo, Koneko y Akeno miraron por un rato a Dante antes de reaccionar.

Estoy a un desayuno de morir-dijo Dante, entonces Koneko se levantó inexpresiva y le puso una de sus golosinas a dante en la boca.

Son de caramelo, chocolate, azúcar, maní almendras, te reactivara de inmediato-Dante mastico un poco la golosina antes de tragársela, Dante pudo sentir como el calor y la energía volvían, eso combinado con un té de parte de Akeno, hicieron la imposible.

Y al tercer día, de entre los muertos resurgió, diciendo "heme aquí vivo, estuve muerto" amen-dijo dante mientras se estiraba y vio que Akeno y Koneko se sobaban la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo dante.

¿No te duele decir una oración?-dijo Koneko un poco molesta.

No, es una de las ventajas de ser mitad ángel nena-dijo mientras sacaba su ala de ángel y guiñaba un ojo a Koneko, esta se sonrojo levemente, luego se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, Kiba acababa de llegar, se veía un poco distraído.

Buenos días Kiba-Dijo Dante, Kiba reacciono.

OH, hola Sparda-Dante estaba demasiado cansado de discutir sobre el tema de que no le gustaba que lo llamaran como su padre y solo se sentó en el sofá a descansar un rato, al rato llego Rias, Issei y Asia, pero Dante estaba durmiendo.

(Mente de dante)

OYEEEEEEEE, ¿Dónde estaaaaas?-dijo Dante, nadie respondía.

Lagartija con alas-murmuro dante y de inmediato apareció Darkus.

¿**COMO ME DIJISTE NEFILIM?-**rugió el dragon

Es la única forma de que aparezcas, ayer tuvimos una charla, quiero que me respondas algunas cosas-dijo dante cruzando los brazos

**¿Qué quieres saber?-**dijo el dragon.

Cuando acumularas suficiente fuerza para manifestarte como mi sacred gear-dijo dante.

**Ya te dije ayer, depende de ti, mientras más energía liberes mas rápido creare la longinius- **respondió el dragon.

¿Cuánta energía te falta?-

**La mitad-**

¿QUE? ¿TE HE DADO LA MITAD DE MI ENERGIA DESDE AYER Y SOLO HAS JUNTADO LA MITAD?-Dante estaba muy enojado.

**¿Y que querías, es una sacred gear no un helado de fresa?-**

¡No metas al helado de fresa en esto!-dijo dante molesto

**Estas desperdiciando tiempo valioso-**dijo el dragon e hizo despertar a Dante, en cuanto despertó Dante se encontró solo en el sofá donde se quedó dormido, vio la hora, ya iba la mitad del día, Dante se froto los ojos y vio una nota encima de la mesa.

"Dante apresúrate a llegar al gimnasio del instituto en cuanto despiertes

Rias"-Dante sonrió y se dirigió al gimnasio corriendo, en cuanto llego vio que sus compañeros estaban jugando quemados, tenían unas bandas en la cabeza que decían club de investigación de lo oculto, Dante solo veía a Kiba muy distraído y una pelota dirigiéndose hacia el a gran velocidad y a Issei intentando protegerlo con su cuerpo, la pelota, va directamente hacia la cara de Issei pero cambia su dirección y le da en las… las

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-comenzó a reírse dante, Issei daba vueltas en el piso mientras se tomaba sus partes privadas, llorando, Dante no podía parar de reír, solo veía como hablaban sobre lo que paso, y luego se llevaron a Issei detrás del escenario del gimnasio, dante solo se acercó a mirar.

Jajajaja, ¿estás bien Issei? Jajaja-decía Dante intentando detener su riza.

Ugh- Issei solo se quejo

Vamos Issei, que no es para tanto-dijo Dante, entonces Issei se levantó lo suficiente para golpear a dante en… sus partes blandas, dante también se encogió en el piso mientras Asia miraba incrédula con una gota en la cien, viendo que debería sanar a alguien mas.

(al rato)

Estaban en el cuartel de Bucho, la cual estaba regañando a Kiba porque estaba comportándose raro, el solo se fue diciendo que quería descansar.

Me pregunto qué le pasara-Dijo Rias después de un rato, Dante solo miraba su brazo con curiosidad, entonces…

Koneko-chan ¿tienes un cuchillo?-dijo Dante de improviso.

Si aquí hay… ¿Koneko-chan?-dijo levemente extrañada sin cambiar su rasgo facial, Dante solo sonrió mientras tomaba el cuchillo.

Claro, confió en ti y te aprecio ¿Por qué no? Además me reviviste hoy en la mañana-dijo Dante recordando.

O ya veo-dijo ella un poco sonrojada, entonces de la nada dante se clavó el cuchillo en el brazo, todos se impresionaron.

¿Qué haces?-dijeron todos al unísono, Dante no presto atención y comenzó a mover el mango del cuchillo haciendo una herida bastante profunda, haciendo que los demás se alertaran mucho más, entonces Dante retiro el cuchillo y vio la herida.

Esto está mal-

¡¿COMO NO VA ESTAR MAL SI TE ACABAS DE CLAVAR UN CUCHILLO?!-gritaron todos incluso Koneko.

No, no me refiero a eso, miren-dijo Dante y mostro su herida, la cual comenzó a sanar lentamente, después de 30 segundos una herida de 30 centímetros estaba totalmente curada sin dejar una cicatriz siquiera.

Asombroso-dijeron.

No, esto es malo-dijo Dante, todos pusieron cara de extrañeza.

Mi nivel de curación es tan alto, que mis heridas se curan en cuanto se hacen, no podría haberme hecho una herida para empezar-dijo mirando su brazo, todos se impresionaron más.

Supongo que "el" tiene algo que ver-dijo Dante para si mismo, entonces Bucho se levantó.

Bueno, Issei yo debo quedarme para hablar con Sona, puedes volver a casa antes, lo mismo para ti Da… ¿por cierto donde vives Dante?.

Actualmente en la copa de un árbol-dijo dante despreocupado, pero Bucho se puso a pensar.

Podrías vivir con alguien del club-dijo entonces todos se alarmaron incluyendo Issei, su única ventaja era que pasaba mas tiempo con Rias.

Puedes vivir con Koneko y yo-todos se congelaron ante el comentario de Akeno.

De hecho, ambos se parecen mucho, ¿Por qué no decimos que son hermanos?-dijo de repente Akeno sonriendo, Dante no prestaba atención pero Koneko estaba roja y enojada.

NO-se negó pero…

Decidido desde ahora Dante es el hermano no-sanguíneo de Koneko y vivirán juntos y también con Akeno-dijo Rias sonriendo, Dante solo sonrió viendo que ya tenía un hogar y Akeno sonrió al ver que tenía un estudiante para ella sola, Koneko solo sonrojaba, la cabeza de Issei se llenaba de ideas pervertidas sobre lo que dante y las chicas podían hacer.

Bueno, yo me tengo que quedar con la presidenta así que pueden volver a casa sin mí, ten la llave-dijo Akeno y le dio una llave, Koneko se levantó junto con Dante.

¿el templo en el monte verdad?-dijo Dante sorprendiendo a Akeno y Koneko.

Ara ara ¿nos espías Dante-san?-dijo de repente Akeno.

No, es solo que el sutil aroma de un templo es inconfundible, además el árbol en el que duermo esta cerca de hay-dijo Dante sonriendo y le dio su mano a Koneko, esta se sonrojo.

¿Qué haces idiota?-dijo fríamente Koneko Dante sonrio.

Eres mi onee-chan ¿o no?-dijo Dante sin retirar su mano Koneko solo tomo su mano sonrojada.

No te acostumbres-dijo Koneko y ambos partieron dejando a todos estupefactos por lo rápido que Koneko y Dante se tomaron confianza, luego solo siguieron hasta llegar al templo, Dante se durmió en el piso de inmediato, pero Koneko lo cargo hasta la habitación de Akeno, y luego se fue a dormir.

Continuara….

Lamento mucho haverme ausentado tanto, tengo tantas ideas en mi mente y no puedo organizarlas también tengo al mismo tiempo falta de inspiración, por la comprensión gracias


End file.
